User talk:Sclera1
Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Books page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JParanoid (Talk) 08:50, 21 July 2009 I think this wikia is missing some articles *Runners Types of Exiles... *Tengu *Succubus/ Succubi *Vamps *Lupines *Seraphim *Ethereals *Dire Lupines *Gargoyles *Invalesco- exile in The Matrix Online, presumed to be a vampire- stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. List of constructs *Blackwood Sakura Construct Program Re: Wow Yeah. She was one of the make-up people (can't think of the word), and her boyfriend was (I think) Laurence Fishbourne's researcher. She recently did work on the Wolf Man, and spat fake blood on Benicio Del Toro.--Ihu 13:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey mate, looks like its just you that edits this wiki. I joined a day ago but I hope to work on this wiki. see you around. IWantheUltimateChange 11:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) List articles in Matrix Online that are missing Charaters *McLelland *Zaelti *Azimuth Twin Monument *Rescate (hovercraft) *Gracy Heights MO Hi there, thanks for you effort. I'm sorry but you are making some mistake, I don't remember editing any M.O. articles, except perhaps some spelling and formatting corrections. I haven't even played that game; so I can't verify your contributions. Keep up the good work. MoffRebusMy Talk 16:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! I've been feeling rather nostalgic lately and came across this wikia. I miss the good old days of MxO a lot. I've been updating some pages over the last couple of days and hope to contribute as much as I can. I have some good information, including Tyndall's City Guides, that I plan to share. Please contact me if you need anything. Slumberil 12:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) thank you so very much, i definately can't complete every article of the MxO alone. I haven't played the game, but bi think it would be a crime if the game ended and nobody was able to make a repository of information on it. thanbk you very much again =) Sclera1 12:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Comics Yes I know them, however: # You too can read them online on The Matrix comics official site #You can deduce the plot from the characters' bios. Tell me if you need any more help. MoffRebusMy Talk 11:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Anderson And Neo Hi, you dont know me, i am not active on this wiki, but i noticed your adoption request (before i posted mine) and i know it might not be my place, but... i jut had 1''' piece of advice to give you; i think you should combine the Thomas A. Anderson and Neo pages because they are basically the same character. also i think (and we can use Neo as an example here also) that the actor, franchise, or things like that should be put into the behind the scenes section whereas the article should be written from the point of view of a member of that world. thanx for your time --100px (Have something to say?) 21:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *minor misunderstanding no.... i meant i am not active because i dont want to be, i saw your adoption request when i was posting mine for 3rd rock wiki!! so i thought if you got it you would be the one who would be able to do something, i dont want this wiki.100px (Have something to say?) 01:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) o ok, i understand now Sclera1 00:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Greetings How's it going here? I hope I can help out the Matrix Wiki, just like what I did on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki.to the Ghost or Get Lost 05:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost o ok, glad u could help =), im not always available so that would be really handy =)Sclera1 12:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The Zion Archives Hello again, I came across a bit of a disambiguation problem that I need your help with: *The Zion Archive is about the DVD from the Ultimate Collection called "The Zion Archive"; *Zion Archive is about the Matrix universe library thing... which is called "Zion Archives" in Bits and Pieces of Information, but is introduced in The Second Renaissance with "Welcome to The Zion Archive" *The Zion Archives is where I found the DVD article, but I moved it to the title of the DVD (I believe it has no "s" at the end) *Zion Archives redirects to the DVD article Now, I'd say that the Matrix universe Zion Archives article should be called "Zion Archives" (with the "s"), as that's how it's found in print, and the other varient "The Zion Archive" is taken by the real world DVD (as it should be). The problem is that I can't move the current article to its correct title: can you help me by doing this please? I'll add links to the in-universe article on The Second Renaissance and Bits and Pieces of Information, and the little bit of italic disambiguation text at the top of both of them (are there any templates we can use for that?) after you've made the move. I hope there isn't a problem with this: thanks in advance! Xensyria 20:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I've also just found out that there was a "Zion Archives" link on the old website (from archive.org): I can't get it to do anything at the moment, but it's another case in point for moving the article to Zion Archives. Xensyria 20:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I've cleared up most of the comics stuff now, and written story summaries for a few of them: I may do the rest when I get a chance! :) Xensyria 20:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, after finding that Ultimate Matrix Collection: Disc Ten had most of the information on the DVD anyway I merged the rest of the information about it from The Zion Archive, and made that page (and the other two I mentioned above) redirect to Zion Archive. But if you do ever get around to it, it would still be better if you could move the page to Zion Archives. Xensyria 15:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) File:01 03b.gif Hey, I accidentally uploaded File:01 03b.gif Please feel free to delete it as it's completely redundant now I uploaded File:Broadcast Depth.gif Xensyria 01:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Online Storyline Hi again, I've been reading a little bit of the Matrix Online story and was wondering if you had a copy of the "Official Storybook" that I'd heard was available on the forums before they closed? If so could you give me a copy: I should be able to help out a little bit if I see something I can add, though I'll still be concentrating on the Comics. Anyway, I hope things are going well with you. --xensyriaT 15:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey, I've made a new blog and wondered if you'd mind taking a look at it and let me know what you think! Cheers --xensyriaT 17:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Spelling In this wiki we use British English or American English. I will mak my edits according to the spelling system used. --Nisheeth 11:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Reloaded Why does persephone let one of the frenchman's henchmen go and inform him about her betrayal rather than just kill him. --Nisheeth 11:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks --Nisheeth 08:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Photos If you need any photos from Matrix Reloaded, please tell me. I can get them. --Nisheeth-- 08:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I just got the movie Revolutions. I can provide photos for them as well. --Nisheeth--14:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Quote I have nominated an quote. Please see it and give your opinion about it. --Nisheeth-14:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you change the Bar beside the THE MATRIX WIKI logo to show '''The Matrix Movies, Characters, The Matrix Online & Community. It wikk make it look much better. the current set up gives the impression that the wiki is more oriented towards The Matrix online than the Matrix Universe in general. --Nisheeth--10:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Revolutions ending During the conclusive fight between Smith and Neo, Smith says, "Everything that has an beginning has an end, Neo." After Neo stands up smith hurriedly moves back, apparently scared. What scared him, after all he was winning against Neo (or so he thought)? --Nisheeth--10:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks. I have understood it. --Nisheeth--12:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) My Userpage Please have a look at my Usepage. How does it look? --Nisheeth--16:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The Matrix Films drop down menu has Matrix Revolutions twice. --Nisheeth--16:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletion Can you delete the Human page, its entirely meaningless. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 05:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks! I'd be honoured if you passed the role to me: but I hope you'd still stick around... the Matrix Online stuff (not to mention the rest of it) really needs you, and it'd be good to have advice on stuff and so on. But in direct answer to your question: yes please, it would be really helpful, and I won't let you down! --xensyriaT 11:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers :) --xensyriaT 11:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Humans page I have made the Humans page. I don't know abot the part from Matrix Online as well Animarix. Could you please help fill it with the content. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Revoltions/Cast and Crew I have made a Cast and Crew page for Matrix Revolutions. I used a table with 3 columns and many rows (over 40). I have added pictires in the table's third column to help reader;s identify the characters. But those pictures are not of the same size and doesn't look good. Could you tell me how to set them as equal, like it does in the Gallery. by cropping it. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : I guess you misunderstood the question. If you see the gallery option it offers to crop them as squares to make them all equal.I wanted to know how to do so without the gallery.i.e How can I set the height and width of an image so that it becomes a square? : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I had another query by the way. When Smith comes to Neo in Reloaded(just before the burly brawl), he says that he knew what he had to do but he was compelled to stay. " After that, I understood the rules, I knew what I was supposed to do, but I didn't. I couldn't. I was compelled to stay, compelled to disobey." What does he mean by that? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Patrick Yea, I was thinking the same, but I seem to remember a lad at the end of Revolutions making a rainbow with Sati, and I took it for granted that was his name, he could have been named in the credits. --xensyriaT 03:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How're the admin rights going? Did you try yet? :D I have made the Timeline Page. Could you please cross check it to make sure I didn't make any mistake as well as add events from the comics and the Matrix Online. Thank you. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Really? I thought you knew a lot seeing that you made a so many edits in the series. Doesn't atter any ways [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Patrik? Never heard of him. Is he from the movies? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I did some research about this mysterious Patrick. His name wasn't in the Credits for either Reloaded or Revolutions. I browsed through 21 pages of google lookig for him, but didn't find anything(apart from the first link which linked here). Thus I have reached the same conclusion as you did, the character as well as his name are just Wild Speculation. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 20:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Nationality So you are from which country. I was just curious by the way. P.S. Sorry forgot to sign [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 18:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hello again, I don't know if you've read my latest blog; the gist of it is to change the wiki's icon. Again this is a very minor edit (all we need to do is replace the existing Favicon.ico file with another valid 16x16 .ico format image), but another example of one that requires Admin rights. If you find the time to do so, that would be great, otherwise can I ask if you could try to give me admin rights again so I can do it? You just need to enter my name into , tick the Admin box after that and click save to do so, and I'd be able to sort all this stuff out. Please let me know if you're still willing! --xensyriaT 10:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Tenmon Kunoichi Hi there, thanks for the Admin rights: since you've given them to me I've been busy improving the wiki, and have just started on Category:Candidates for deletion. Of those left there are two pictures, one of which you uploaded yourself (File:Tenmon Kunoichi.png) and is featured in an article: should this really be marked for deletion and if so is there a replacement image for it? The others left are either probable candidates (I haven't heard of Clairvoyance as a program either and it looks like you were right about Patrick) or should be moved (The Matrix 4 article might deserve to exist as an exploded rumour called something like "Matrix sequels", making it very clear that it isn't true. But the other picture should probably be untagged too, as it doesn't seem to be breaking any rules and is still in use on the user page. Please let me know about the Kunoichi picture (and if you have any thoughts on the others too). Cheers! --xensyriaT 19:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sclera1 I have a question that is still unanswered. Can I make a page where I give hints and tips how to complete certain parts in the videogames Enter The Matrix and The Matrix Path Of Neo? Or isn't that allowed on a wiki? Greetings Yorpie So I can? Thx :D Greetz Yorpie Yorpie 10:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguation How do we make a Disambiguation page. Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 11:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) History Hey, I've written a new blog on the History of the Matrix series, please take a read and let me know what you think of it! Cheers --xensyriaT 16:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The Freeway Chase I have made a page on The Freeway Chase. Please it and tell me how it looks. Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 02:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Xensyria had suggested the creation of a new template for the events. I decided to let this be here until the new template can be designed [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 09:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I have put this page as a candidate for deletion. as far as I can see it, it is an example of pure vandalism. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article I have changed the This Year's Improvement Drive heading on the Main Page with Featured Article. So I was thinking of changing the article featured there, since it has been the same for a very long time. I would like to have your opinion regarding which page deserves the renk. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Xenstria has suggested some articles. Leaving Neo, which had already been featured, you can put up your opinion about the pages since all of them are good. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I have went through the articles, and in my opinion, the three movie articles (The Matrix, The Matrix Reloaded, The Matrix Revolutions) are the most suited to be featured. Which one do you think would be the best? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 02:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion. I will change it to The Matrix. Quote of the Day I have editted the Quote of the Day and changed the title to Quote. I also have redesigned the template so that the template gives radom quotes from its archive. If you want to add a quote to the list (which can be viewed in the Archive), You can add it between the and tags after the last quote in the page. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Nisheeth I think Nisheeth has earned the right to be made an admin on this, especially with the latest achievement of getting the Quote of the Day working. If you don't object and he accepts it I will change his user rights appropriately. What do you think? --xensyriaT 01:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) sclera1 Hey! Nice work on the wiki. What happened with the end chapters in the game? On youtube I can't find anything other than alternate endings. I have the first combat revision "strategy guide" to mxo. Might have some pictures of the ethereals. Msg me on aim cdyvsy Dialogue Template I had been working on a Dialogue template. I have designed it raw structure. But I have a problem and was hoping for a little help. This is the code for the template. When I try it out on my Sandbox page, this is what I get. Any idea on how to prevent teh unused variables (speaker3...) from appearing if they aren't used? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Events Hi! I was working on the suggestion by Xensyria, about making a page on every event in the Movies (as per the scene index!). This is the first page I have made for the category. I will work on Making a template that will tell the running time of the scene, next scene and previous scene and some other things that may be needed. So I was hoping to know that whether something is missing from the page in your opinion! [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 09:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I just noticed, the link was a redlink. Sorry. This was the page: The Architect (scene). Please give me your views about it. Just to clear a misunderstanding, the message about this wiki bein dead was not by me, but rather by an anonymous user (who also made a meaning less page, aimed at speculation, banned him for that.) Any ways, back to the point, my message was that this wiki is not dead. I gave him a basic example of how this wiki is not dead! [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 13:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My pleasure, Sclera1 ~~Blackpill~~ Hello! My name is Bullet Francisco, I am very good with Templates and Coding so I went ahead and made a Template for Articles with Missing Images, I also made the Missing Image Category, if you want the template changed in anyway, please tell. Thanks! -Bullet Francisco02:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem ;) -- Blocked User I had been unable to come here for a while due to studies. :( I would come here for some time, mainly to check for any vandalism... Today I noticed ItstheAnomaly's page, and noticed his Profile image. I have banned him for a month and put up a warning on his page. So I was hoping for two things: One, can a user change his profile picture when banned? If he does change it, his ban time may be reduced. Two, Do you think the Ban is suitable (I am sure it it necessary, but the main concern is time)? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I have warned him. He replied that he will change the image, but couldn't since he was blocked (is it true?). I have given him a 1 day margin to change itt while he is unblocked. I put up a new message on his page as well. So I will s\ban him again if he doesn't change it, and if he does, I will do so again, but for a shorther period of time. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :He has changed teh image. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 02:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) A new page Could you please check out the Oligarchy page? I can't conform the data in any say, could you? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 09:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Oligarchy No problem with the delay in the relpy. In my opinion, we should make the Oligarchy page a redirect to the Oligarch, and merge the content of both of them. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Spell checks The Internet browser that I use initializes a spell check whenever I switch to source mode. If a word is spelled incorrectly, it will be underlined red, and a few options will appear listing a few replacement suggestions. So, anytime you need a spell check, just let me know! ^^ [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 00:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem. [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 15:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) question Can you had stuff in your userspace?Nolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes 02:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Should of been more clearer what I meant to say was can yuo but it in your Userspace like for example User:Sclera/matrix stuffNolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes 22:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) well go one check it out!Nolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes/The Second Genesis tell me what you think?Nolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes 03:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Admin 2 Hi Sclera. Would it be okay with you if you granted me administrator rights? I know this is kinda sudden, but I think you could use a few extra (helpful) hands while you're not around. If you're not sure if I can be trusted with the tools of an admin, I think you'll be interested to know that I administrate the Sonic News Network and I am currently a Councilor for the Wikia Staff. I understand if you turn down my request, as you may want to take care of everything on your own here, and that's perfectly reasonable. I look forward to your decision. Thanks! [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 22:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Sclera. Can you please delete my blog? I think you're doing an outstanding job, and I have no obligation to adopt this wiki. Please keep up the good work! :) [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 01:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) When I first saw your message, I was very surprised. I never saw this coming. After I made that blog, I saw that I was being power hungry. I didn't need administrator rights to do what I had to do. Sure, there were pages that needed deleting, and users to be blocked, but all I had to do was inform you on your talk page and you would have taken care of it. I like to handle things by myself, which is why I requested administration rights before. But, this is the wrong thought process. This wiki, or any wiki for that matter, is a community. No matter how big, or small, it's still a community filled with fantastic editors who need to be communicated with. Sclera, I am absolutely honored that you see me fit as an administrator. It's true that I am a responsible user on the SNN, but I tend to get really immature, which can be my downfall. I took a break from SNN to work on being a better admin for the wiki, but also, a better person. When it comes to rules and policies, I have always showed no mercy for those who tend to break them. I'm starting to realize where I was wrong as both a user and a person. I know you probably wanted a simple "yes" or "no" answer to your offer, but I felt as if I should share this with you. That said, I would love to take care of this wiki. I won't let you down. Also, there is a little gift that follows me wherever I get administration. I have a bot, User:DarkFuture Bot. With this bot, I can perform many tasks in just a matter of seconds. This can come in handy in various situations. Can you please grant this bot administration rights so that it can perform administration tasks too? Again, I wish to express how grateful I feel for this promotion. Thank you, cheers! 15:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a ton. :) 16:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I happened to check back here for first time since I left and saw this conversation (déjà vu anyone?). I hope you don't mind, but I've pipped you to giving DarkFuture admin rights (now done), and may be able to make the odd edit again. Hope you're well and all the best. --xensyriaT 19:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Sclera, I recently brought this up, so I was wondering if you would be interested in changing the "ADMIN" title on our profile headers to "OPERATOR" instead? It's a great, unique aspect that would fit the Matrix theme here. It will only effect admins, of course. If you're interested, just let me know and I will make the change. 22:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You should be to see it now! If not, try clearing your cache. 04:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Related videos Hey, I don't know if you'll get this, but I've been contacted about the possibility of adding a "Related Videos" section to the wiki, as seen on many other wikis (e.g. fallout.wikia.com) between "Recent Wiki Activity" and "Latest photos". What are your thoughts? --xensyriaT 23:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers :D --xensyriaT 22:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bots I'm doing great! Thanks for asking. :) Before you can create a bot, you need to first know what a bot is, and why they are used, which you can learn here. Everything that I'm covering below is discussed on that page too. When it comes to making bots, you first have to create a new account for the bot, and it has to have the word "Bot" in the username somewhere. I created the account User:DarkFuture Bot for my bot. I could have chosen something like "DarkBot" or "BotFuture". Anything really, so long as it isn't already taken by another user. The next step is to request a bot flag from the Wikia Staff via . I recommend contacting them from the wiki you want your bot to edit at. It will be a lot easier for them. Now, the last thing you have to do is download a program called "AutoWikiBrowser". There are other bot programs, but I use AWB. You can download it here. Using that program, you can log into it using your bot account. You will also want to edit your preferences and change which wiki you want the bot to edit at. You can do that by clicking "Options", then clicking "Preferences". Select the "Sites" tab, and on the "Project" section, select "wikia" and insert the url of the wiki you want to edit at. That's all! I recommend testing the bot on a test wiki or a sandbox so that you can get used to controlling it and be familiar with its options. If you want the bot to perform administrative tasks, such as deleting pages, you will have to give your bot admin rights. If you have any other questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them for you. :) 04:11, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Religion within The Matris and Others Hello Sclera1. I hope you are doing well. I haven't spoken to you yet. I am Peazeract and I love The Matrix Wiki and I have been contributing here very frequently and made many expansions, creations, and add-ons. This is such a great wiki and I love editing here as much as I love The Matrix series. We are all huge fans. I already said this to DarkFuture but he suggested I say this to you and Xensyria to get your approval. I am sure that you know that The Matrix Trilogy is a really religious set of films with the Wachowskis placing in many religious parallels intentionally, they are Catholic. For years I talked with many others about how the Trilogy is a very religious set films as how the first film was all Christian, and the final two films was many different religious faiths blended into two films. So in the end during Neo's final duel with Smith, Smith is the devil no matter how you look at it (because of how he wanted to control the matrix and make it his own similar to how Lucifer wanted to control heaven and instead he took a piece of heaven down to another world he created, Hell) and Neo is your savior for whatever religious faith you are affiliated with. (Neo is Jesus, Buddha, Allah, e.t.c.) Your savior is fighting against the Devil in one final battle. I am wondering Sclera1 if I can create a page to place information about the religious parallels The Matrix Series has when it comes to characters, plot, story, and settings (Zion is obviously linked to Mount Zion in the Bible). I will talk about comparisons, things that have been changed, and things that are very similar. I know some of the character pages have like a "Symbolism" section near the bottom of their page, if I can make another pages specifically for the religious aspects and symbolism behind many things within the series, the information can be expanded. May I create the page? Thank you Sclera1 and also, is it possible I may be considered for admin for this wiki? I love this place and I will continue to edit, expand, and create here. Thank you again Sclera1 Peazeract (talk) 00:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Are you looking for a sysadmin/webmaster for this wiki? I will usually fix all the tech problems and add any necessary/requested features. I'm currently the sysadmin of the Big Bang Theory wiki so I have some experience with wikia. I have also worked in Wix(wix.com). I've 3 or 4 years of experience of being a sysadmin. I won't act as a "real" admin, just a user with admin right to maintain the wiki. Let me know. If it's possible, can you post a reply on my talk page so I'll get a notification. 13:13, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey i just wanted to say thanks for all you have done :) Hello Sclera1. Just enrolled. Got a welcome from you after posting a question in the Q&A forum. I am a little lost so apologies if I am blundering around. To repeat what I am trying to find out. For years it has bugged me about something Trinity said to Neo (details in What Trinity said to Neo post). I finally got off my butt and tried to googel the answer. I found a bunch of dead forum threads from years ago of people asking the very same question. In fact, it seems to be one of the big mystry question from the first movie (The Matrix). I spun my wheels and finally ended up writing an essay that addresses the question. I'd like to share this essay so that others seeking the answer can examine my entry. Is this wiki the place for such a post/page? If so, where? :> jim in california Coastalcruiser (talk) 21:14, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi I wrote a blog post about Simulacra and Simulation. Hope you find it interesting. Is Zion city real or another simulated reality place like Mega City? I have written this doubt in the page Talk:Zion and I'd like to know your opinion: :I have watched a video of a fan where he analyzes the Matrix series and there he says that Zion doesn't exists in the real world, he says that Zion is another virtual system as well as Matrix is too. Is that truth? Is that possible? If Zion is another virtual system, is it possible that zionites use the telephone line conection not to conect the real world to the virtual world (matrix), but they use to conect from a possible virtual system (Zion) to another virtual system (Matrix) and vice-versa? Andre G. Dias (talk) 22:38, April 30, 2015 (Brazil) hey Thanks for welcoming me although I am not a real big fan of the Matrix given the abomination that was the animatrix.Darklord665 (talk) 01:25, August 16, 2015 (UTC) hi who are you Animatrix Issues Well the issue I have is the complete lack disregard for physics in nuclear and well plain old physics in the 2nd part of the film. Humanity's machine war seriously the makers really let us down with actual creativity they just sped through it not that it was the flim that was to short the development for it was just slopped together. I honestly like everything but the Second Renaissance which seemed to bring the series a bit of a kill joy.Darklord665 (talk) 21:31, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi scelara. This is Chris Jenkins. My nickname at the federal building was Houdini. I’m a federation member. FA 37500-13 SFC 17-2093 I entered the matrix as neo. I’m equipped with an Android system. My army nick name is jinx. But that’s for army, who was a number of celebrity. Mickey mantle, James dean, John f Kennedy. I got tired of the old billy the kid stories. Wound up at nasa. Later earned the capacity to be a HAM radio operator. As a cardinal in the church. Long story. Anyway, I met trinity at Raphael institute in San Antonio. For child psychology. Houston for criminal psychology, And Fort Worth for this forensics psychology. I was an explosive ordnance disposal badge of honor recipient. With all the embroidery that followed. That’s my lucky cricket. Bill and teds excellent adventure, was a miracle of science. Adam and me, had a blast, up until, we were raided by cheaters. With automatic weapons. An$ i was kicked out of junior high. Anyway... I’ve got like four war times Revolution, World wars Cold War endurance. Global war on terrorism The matter to detect. Is this... There’s an order of chivalry, or nobility. A sort of, stairway to heaven I& you will. So have you seen ant man and wasp. That’s why I came to you. To pack my house, and move to another planet. I don’t moon walk, or even Eva in the sky. Except on a memory board at Johnson space center. Where my mind was uploaded onto a computer . My old start phone, was destroyed, in war. On the baseball field, sliding into home. I won too many World Series, And everyone wanted to take me out, to the ball park Then they could win. I’m good at everything I do. And as they say, Don’t make mountains out of mole hills. Molecular is Dracula, I can swoop up my twenty five castles. And reset the foundation, upon a rock, called prudential. Pretty funny how life turns out. And now everyone has the best health. Castles are for healing the sick. Go to you tube, and look up the castles of America . You can petition, for what ever you need. Based on the castles facilities. I’m really very handy, to keep around. Once you know the truth, it will set you free. And freedom has always been worth fighting for.